creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Annie the Killer
Annie the Killer My sister Annie was a normal 13 year old girl, she had hair which she kept dying different colors. Her hair was blue at the time, She had very pale, almost gray skin, and braces. She always wore gothic or alternative clothing. One day, she came across the Ben Drowned Creepypasta and asked me about it. I explained that creepypasta was stories on the internet about urban legends and such. She spent the rest of her day on the website. She started drawing some creepypastas. That was all she felt like doing. She locked herself in her room and would draw, listen to music and watch the Marble Hornets tapes. She wouldn't talk to anyone anymore. After about a month of the strange behavior, I knocked on her door during one of her "sessions". I walked in and noticed she was cutting her hair. Scene hair, I laughed and asked her about her if she was going through a phase. "No! I'm not! I just like the haircut!" She yelled at me. It was one of those emo/scene haircuts that died in 2012. Her new bangs suited her. The only thing that was a little off was how long her hair was. She looked as if Rapunzel had a mental breakdown. When she was done, I offered to take her to the mall. We loved going to the mall together. We would stop at Hot Topic, and GameStop alot. She smiled at me and agreed. We hopped into my car and drove for a bit. "So, what's your favorite creepypasta?" I asked sarcastically. She stared at me blankly and quietly said "J-Jeff". I knew a fangirl when I saw one, but I didn't say anything about it. I had actually never read Jeff the Killer. I only saw pictures, but not a lot. When we got to the mall we went straight to Hot Topic. We saw three girls that appeared to be Annie’s friends. I said I had to go to the bathroom and I walked away. She kept walking to the store and I hid behind an indoor plant to watch her. She wasn't the type to make friends so I wanted to she if she did. The three girls pulled out knives as Annie approached them. I stood up and ran to Annie. "What the Hell is happening?" I asked. One of the girls stabbed me in the leg and kicked Annie over. Annie stood stood up and punched the first girl in the face. The girl fell and the other two girls charged at Annie. Annie grabbed the first girls knife and stabbed one girl in the shoulder and the other in the leg. Both of the girls screamed and fell to the floor. Security rushed over. "What happened?!" the security man asked. I explained what happened but he didn't believe us. He escorted us out of the mall. "What a dick," I said. Annie agreed with me. Annie got in the car with me and I drove her home. When we got home, Annie ran inside and slammed her door. I got a first aid kit and bandaged up the small stab I had on my leg. Annie started locking herself in her room all the time. She would only come out for school, food, and bathroom breaks. The few times I would go into her room, her walls were covered with posters and drawings of Jeff the Killer. A few months after the incident at the mall, Annie went to school like any other day. When she got to school she went around to the back of the school because she had a free period. When she got there the three girls were waiting there. The first girl rushed at Annie with a bucket of bleach and vodka and dumped it all over her. "Now you'll look like your beloved Jeff," the first girl said. She struck a match and threw it at Annie. When my mom got the call, she rushed me to the hospital to go see Annie. She was covered in bandages, and she had been put in a medically induced coma. A couple weeks later I'd visited her and she was awake. The doctor said it was time to remove her bandages. As the doctor removed her bandages my heart was racing. When the bandages were removed I got a full look at her face. Her long blue scene hair was charrd black and only went to her shoulders, Her skin was leathery and white. I noticed the resemblance to Jeff the Killer but, I didn't think much about it. When Annie saw my reaction, she looked in a mirror. She smiled. "You know...it's not that bad," she said while giggling. I asked her how this happened and she told me what the girls did. The doctor said that she was healed and that she could leave. When we got home, Annie went right to her room. It was already dark out so I went to bed. I woke up, after hearing a loud thud. I decided it was just the house settling and I went downstairs to get a glass of water. When I got downstairs I saw a horrible sight. I saw Annie standing there with a knife in one hand and my mother's decapitated head in the other. She was standing in a large pool of blood. Her short scene hair was frizzy and tangled, and her face was cut into a gruesome smile. Her bottom eyelid was sewn open. She wore a white blood stained zip up hoodie with a striped t-shirt under. On her chest she had cut the proxy symbol. She wore a pair of black ripped jeans with fishnet inside. She dropped my mother's head in the pool of blood and charged at me. I grabbed her arm as she tried to stab me, and I pushed her away. She stabbed me in the shoulder and I fell over. She sat on top of me. "Shhh....Just go to sleep," She stabbed me in the stomach. The pain I felt was so strong, It was one of the worst pains that I’ve ever felt. I pushed through it and shoved Annie off of me. I took the knife she dropped and stabbed her in the shoulder. She kicked me in the stomach, where I was weak and bleeding and sat on my chest with her knees on my hands, pinning me down. “Wow, you put up quite a fight, I’m impressed” I screamed at her “Get off me bitch!” I started sobbing. “Tsk Tsk I don’t like that attitude…..but you’re feisty….why don’t you come with me?” she asked. I spat in her face and she laughed. “Fine, I guess we’ll do it the hard way…” She started laughing maniacally. “What did Jeff do to Liu again? Oh yeah” She reached into my stomach. She grabbed something, and I immediately went into a coughing fit. “Is that a lung?” She squeezed and I passed out. When I woke up, I was in a hospital. The nurse told me that my sister started a forest fire and got away. She said that my lung was collapsed and that I should take it easy. I went back to bed. Maybe if I had been a better sister, this wouldn't have happened. Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Female Category:Killer Category:Insane